1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the clearing of wiper for windshields and other surfaces serviced by wipers.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore vision was impaired by streaking caused by wipers carrying debris and other foreign matter pressed against the shield by the wiper which continued until the matter became dislodged by attrition or was removed manually, often under less than favorable weather and traffic or roadway conditions.
Prior devices such as spray nozzles and other means, although helpful do not strip the wiper of residual and other attaching foreign matter which can become lodged between the wiper and the shield. This causes streaking which distorts vision and can adversely affect the operators or viewers ability and disposition which can contribute to the cause of accidents while possibly damaging the wiper or the shield or both.